


Your Father & Mine

by I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD



Series: Isn't It Love? [4]
Category: Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi being sweet for once, M/M, Mention of Mental Illness, Transgender Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, discussion of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD/pseuds/I_AM_THE_LIVING_DEAD
Summary: When Tomura has a rough day, Dabi decides to talk to him and let him vent. The discussion takes a slightly darker turn, but through the darkness, there's always light at the end of the tunnel.





	Your Father & Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of Isn't It Love.

Shigaraki Tomura. It was a dark, gloomy, macabre, depressing name, and it fit him well, for Shigaraki Tomura was dark, gloomy, macabre, and somewhat depressed. He wouldn't say he was all the time, 24/7, but when he felt down, he felt DOWN. As in, staying buried under his blankets, staring at the ceiling, eyelids heavy but refusing to close enough to let him sleep. He would just stay like that for hours, occasionally thinking about something random like a video game or if snakes hibernate. When he went through this phase of depression, he didn't leave his room unless he had to piss. 

Also, productivity was nonexistent. Most of his life was spent with him being productive, where even if he wasn't planning for an upcoming mission, he was beating a level in an extremely difficult video game. But, more often than not, those activities were accomplished when he was going through a manic episode. Once the mania died down, so did he in all aspects: emotionally, physically, and mentally. Today was one of the worser days. 

In the early hours of the morning, while sunlight filtered through the bedroom blinds, Kurogiri had warped a plate of toast and fruit onto Tomura's nightstand. His adoptive son hadn't reached for Father or spoken to Kurogiri; he had just stayed freakishly still, eyes trained on the ceiling. 

A few hours later, Kurogiri swapped the breakfast for lunch, and after that, switched lunch with dinner. By the time 9:00 PM came around, Tomura had gotten up once to relieve himself, but was motionless otherwise. The bartender was concerned. 

He wrapped the untouched plates in plastic, planning on saving it for tomorrow unless another League member took it. Despite Tomura's out-of-character behavior, it was understandable, given all the pressure he was under and the body issues he dealt with and his mental troubles. He would have to check if Tomura's prescription needed filling. 

Twice strolled through, and for some reason, he had a cardboard box of doughnuts. "Where did you get those?", the bartender inquired, and Twice replied, "From a bakery near my apartment--yeah man, I stole 'em--I would never!" He set it on the bar, ignoring Kurogiri's protest, and called everyone down, with Toga being the first to enter. 

"Yay! I want one with sprinkles!", she cheered, digging through the sweets until she found one. Spinner and Mustard went next, followed by Magne, Sako, and Twice. Kurogiri denied the offer, and so did Dabi, stating, "Sugar tastes like shit." As everyone indulged in the frosting-drenched desserts, Kurogiri walked out from behind the bar to Dabi, who was lounging on the velvet couch, flipping through television channels with a bored expression. 

Kurogiri held out a chocolate doughnut wrapped in a napkin to Dabi, and the patchwork man sighed, "Already said I don't like sugar." "This isn't for you. I want you to take this to Shigaraki Tomura. He is...not in the healthiest condition today, so I am hoping that you bringing this to him will lift his spirits." 

"And why do you want ME to do it?", Dabi groaned, sitting up with irritation in his tone. Kurogiri began to fume with frustration. "Because I do", he said, and before Dabi could argue, the doughnut was shoved into his hands, and Kurogiri added, "Thank you for your kindness." Dabi heaved a sigh, and trudged out of the bar and up the stairs to Tomura's room. 

Without knocking, he walked inside, and was met with a bedroom so dark that he nearly tripped over himself. Hitting his knee on something, he hissed, "What the fuck!", and stumbled to the lamp on Tomura's desk. 

The twenty-year-old's bedroom was organized yet messy, with dirty laundry piled at the end of his bed and his computer desk covered in notes and blueprints. His walls were decorated with posters of video games and highly violent anime, but his floor was completely clean. All the furniture was black or gray (not surprising), and so was Tomura's wardrobe, his closet consisting of entirely dark clothing. Dabi noticed that the clothes were divided into sections, with tags on every hanger, having "Shirt" or "Jacket" on them, to name a couple. 

Tomura didn't react to Dabi's entrance, his messy hair obscuring most of his face. He just...laid there, barely moving, appearing as if he wasn't even breathing. Dabi swallowed, feeling awkward, and shifted from foot-to-foot. "Uh, hey. Misty told me you're down in the dumps today, so I got you this. Hope you like chocolate. I think it's gross, but whatever." 

Dabi set it on Tomura's nightstand, with the younger criminal not responding. So, the blue-eyed male turned to leave, when a raspy voice hoarse with misuse mumbled, "Today's a bad day." The patchwork man glanced back at the other. "Do you...wanna talk about it?", he questioned, hating how awkward he sounded. Fuck, he wasn't used to being anyone's therapist. 

"I keep thinking about Father", Tomura admitted, and Dabi sat on the edge of the bed with caution. Tomura continued. "I can't remember much of anything before Sensei. When I do remember, it's just a flash, like a shitty preview for a movie. My brain only lets me see little parts of the picture; I've never seen the full thing. But I...sometimes, when I wear him, I feel nervous, and I don't know why. I think..." He trailed off, cleared his throat, and murmured, "I think he may have abused my physically, but I don't know. I don't know if I want to know, but it makes me mad." 

"Do you have any pictures of him?", Dabi asked, and Tomura mumbled, "No. All I have is his hand." That line sounded like it was straight out of a twisted version of a Shakespearean comedy, and it disturbed Dabi, but there were scarier things in this life. 

"Not to make you upset, but if you suspect that he beat you, it's better if you don't remember." Tomura shot him a glare, though Dabi couldn't see it. "You said awhile back that your dad hit you and your siblings...did he ever beat you?", Tomura asked. "Yeah. He did", Dabi said bluntly, bitterness mixing into his tone. "These scars are because of him", he added, gesturing to his arms and face. His skin was like pieces of construction paper poorly taped together, and Tomura wondered if Dabi was in constant pain, his skin being pulled and stretched by his staples. 

"Dads sound shitty", Tomura mumbled, and Dabi couldn't help but laugh. "Ain't that the goddamn truth", he chuckled, rubbing a hand down his face. A ghost of a smile played Tomura's chapped lips. Dabi decided to leave him alone, but as he left, Tomura sat up. "Dabi", he said, and his second-in-command turned back to him. Tomura stiffened with embarrassment as he whispered, "Thanks." 

"Anything for you, mophead", Dabi said with sweetness saturating his voice to fluster the other. It worked, and Tomura tilted his head away. The patchwork man snickered. 

"Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
